Door mounted exercise bar devices are known in the art. Exercise bar devices are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,452 to Winblad for a "Portable Chinning Bar Assembly", U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,191 to Miller, et al. for a "Doorway Mounted Horizontal Bar", U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,628 to Vanderbleek for an "Exercise Device for Chin-Ups" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,350 to Thomas for an "Exercise Bar Apparatus". The related art devices teach various methods and devices for mounting an exercise bar within a doorway. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,894 to Dudley for a "Portable Support Bar Assembly" teaches a device for affixing a first horizontal bar to a door-jamb for supporting a second horizontal support bar outwardly and above a doorway. Improvements are desired in ease of installation. Also, a disadvantage with the related art devices is that once the exercise device is secure within a doorway, the hand-grip bar is set at a specific height. Therefore, the device does not easily accommodate users of different heights.